Back Home
by GHPCFAN4LIFE
Summary: A blast from the past causes trouble for Jason and Courtney. Kind of a Liason fanfic. R&R please!
1. Runaway

Story Title: Back home  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with GH or ABC  
  
Chapter Title: Runaway  
  
Song: Runaway by Linkin Park   
  
A/N: Summary* In this story a new character is introduced a younger friend of Robin's was like a surrogate daughter/sister (however you want to look at it) to Jason when he left the Port Charles. He hasn't spoken to her since then and that doesn't sit very well with her.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Carly and Sonny's Penthouse  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason, Courtney, Sonny, and newly returned Carly are in the living room drinking a toast. "To being together again. Husband, wife…fiancée, friends… to family." Sonny says,. "To family." they all reply in unison, well all except for Jason. "Jason what's wrong? You seem kind of distracted." Carly says. "It's probably nothing , something just doesn't feel right to me." he replies. Carly knows what might be going on though. When Jason left Port Charles he started to take care of one of Robin's younger friends. She became his surrogate sister/daughter depends how you look at it, she even changed her last name to Morgan. She met Sonny and Carly and Michael once and they have been writing to her every month since then. Kylie lives in L.A. so yes it is hard to really see Jason a lot. But he hasn't contacted her at all. Carly pulls Sonny over to the side and whispers, "Do you know what today is?" Sonny looks at her in confusion. She continues, "It's Kylie's birthday." Sonny replies, "Do you think that is what is bothering Jason?" "I don't even think he remembers" Carly tells Sonny. They walk back over and Jason is about to make a toast.  
  
Graffiti decorations  
  
Under the sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learned were never true  
  
Jason begins, "To all the mistakes, we made in the past. So that they stay in the past. You know Sonny, I may have lost Michael as my son, but I love that I still have him in my life. To not repeating the past." Again they repeat the last line in unison and drink to it. Jason's phone rings, "Yeah?" he answers it. A voice over the phone says, "That didn't sound right to me Jason." "What?" Jason asks. "It sounded to me like you just called you relationship with Robin a mistake. Are you saying that your fiancée now is better than Robin?" the voice continues. "Better for me yes. Who is this?" Jason asks. "Wrong answer." the person hangs up. "That was weird. I don't even recognize the number." Jason tells everyone. "Who was it?" Courtney asks. "I don't know, it was a girl she started talking about Robin, like she heard what I said or something." Jason explains. Sonny raises his hand to speak but is cut off when shots ring out from seemingly out of nowhere. They are aimed at and hit only one person…Courtney.  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
They point the finger at me again  
  
Guilty by association  
  
You point the finger at me again  
  
Sonny has covered Carly, Jason tried to do the same for Courtney but she's already hit. "Courtney? Courtney? Where did it hit you? Courtney?" Jason yells. The penthouse phone rings. Jason answers it as Sonny looks over Courtney and notices something, "Hey Jason-" he says trying to get his attention. No luck Jason answers the phone, "What?" The same voice comes from over the phone, "Not as safe as you think you are, are you?" "Who is this? Faith if this is you I swear I'll kill you!" Jason yells. "Oh relax they're blanks! And no this isn't Faith. If you weren't such an idiot you would know how to find out who this is and where I am. And if you kept your promises you'd already know." the voice says before she hangs up again. Jason goes over to see Courtney. "Are you ok?" he asks her. "Yeah," Courtney begins, "Yeah I think so. Who was that?" "It was the same person as before. " Jason says. Carly has already walked over to the phone when she gasps and says, 'Sonny come here, look at the Caller ID." Sonny walks over looks at the Caller ID box and then looks at Jason but doesn't say a word. Jason rushes over "Who is it?" he asks. He looks at the Caller ID it reads, "K. E. Morgan" Jason in complete denial and disbelief hit's the redial button.  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
Jason listens to the phone ring on the speaker, and then realizes he can hear the actual phone ringing. "What the hell?" Jason says. Everyone begins to look around for the phone. All of the sudden, from the hallway leading to the kitchen a cell phone is thrown, hit's the wall and shatters. The ringing stops. "Who's in there?" Sonny yells and motions to Jason to take out his gun, he has already done so.   
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
Out of the hallway walks a girl, around the age of 15. Everyone but Courtney is shocked. "Who are you?" Courtney asks her. "Oh my God." Sonny says while turning to look at Jason. Jason looks stunned, "Kylie?" he says in disbelief. Kylie nods her head once to acknowledge his question. Carly and Sonny are both staring at Jason as is Courtney who is till completely confused.  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
"I-I-Oh my God." Jason struggles to get his words out. Kylie stands still and says nothing. There is nothing but a cold, angry stare on her face. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Courtney asks. Kylie's head snaps to look at Courtney. Jason walks towards her like he is going to give her a hug when she steps back into a shadow. Out of the shadows comes one person, placing his arm around Kylie. Out of the shadows had come Lorenzo Alcazar.  
  
I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye  
  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
I'm gonna run away   
  
and open up my mind. 


	2. Walk Away

Story Title: Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with ABC or GH and I do not own any of THEIR characters.  
  
A/N: Alright my fellow FanFic writers here's the deal. Since I know a lot of you have read and followed my other GH story "New Love" I've decided to try my best to update one story every week. In my preference I would switch stories every week. Anyway haven't done this one in a while so please read and review!   
  
Chapter 2: Walk Away  
  
Song: Walk Away by Christina Aguilera  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Get away from her." Jason orders. Lorenzo doesn't move. "I said get away from her. How do you know Kylie anyway?" Alcazar merely smirks at Jason. "Answer me damn it!" Jason yells. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you!" Kylie snaps, speaking for the first time, "God knows he wouldn't be the only one." "Kylie--" Carly begins before she is interrupted. "No Carly! I came here with Lorenzo so I could see you, Sonny, and Michael without anyone knowing. And then--" Kylie is interrupted by Courtney. "And then he shot at me!" "No he didn't." Kylie says, still glaring at Jason with hatred. "Yes he did, I think I know when I'm being shot at." "Oh you mean like this?" Kylie pulls a gun out of the back of her jeans and still focusing on Jason blindly shoots at Courtney.  
  
Every time I try to grasp for air,  
  
I am smothered in despair  
  
It's never over, over  
  
Another blank explodes on Courtney's shirt…right where her heart is. Had it been a real bullet she would've been dead. "Nice shot." Lorenzo says quietly. "Thanks Lo. That's probably the one useful thing Jason taught me…though I'm sure he regrets it now.", she smarts turning to Courtney, "Good luck getting those stains out…paint is a bitch to clean." "Kylie you need to stop this." Sonny says kindly. "Stop what Sonny? This?" Kylie points the gun in Courtney's direction again, Lorenzo touches her arm. "Put the gun down." Jason says. Kylie keeps her position. "Come on Ky, you've had five great shots so far…you're having to much fun with it." Lorenzo persuades her. Kylie returns the gun to where it was, "Lo I want to go home." Jason and Sonny both snigger at that, "Lo" Jason says quietly. "I'd rather be that than what she calls you Morgan." Lorenzo says, "Are you ready Ky?" "She's not going anywhere with you." Jason tells him, "She's staying right here." Everyone but Courtney murmurs in agreement. "Well we'll let Kylie decide that." Lorenzo says, after which he walks out the door. Kylie stares at Jason for a second, and then follows Lorenzo.   
  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare  
  
I let out a silent prayer  
  
Let it be over, over  
  
"Kylie, come on what are you doing?" Jason asks. She turns around, "Walking away." she turns her back to him and continues, "You've done it, you should recognize the gesture." "Kylie!" Carly says remembering something, Ky turns back one last time. "Happy Birthday." Kylie looks to Jason who knowing he forgot had his hand slightly over his face. With that she storms out slamming the door behind her.  
  
Inside I'm screaming  
  
Begging, pleading no more  
  
Now what to do my heart has been bruised,  
  
So sad but it's true  
  
Each beat reminds me of you  
  
Courtney looks around at Sonny, Jason and Carly. "Who was that?" All are silent. "Would someone answer me please?" Jason looks at the door still hoping Kylie will turn around, "That was my daughter."   
  
I can't mend, this torn state I'm in  
  
Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve  
  
The pain of this slow burn  
  
And everywhere I turn  
  
I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
  
To walk away from 


	3. I Swear

Story Title: Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with ABC or GH and I do not own any of their characters.  
  
A/N: Ok I think this is going to be a pretty long chapter and I know you're all going to hate me at the end of it. I swear if I could have made it Liason without the temptation of bringing her back I would not have done that. I tried to avoid it at all costs but it had to happen. I mean and who knows what will happen…it's a soap remember! Ok I'll shut up now….please read and review!  
  
Chapter Title: I Swear  
  
Song: I Swear by All 4 One  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"I shouldn't have just walked out like that." Kylie tells Lorenzo as she paces back and forth behind him. "Ky will you relax?" he begins, keeping his place on the couch, "What do you think he expected you to do? Run up and give him a hug?" "Knowing Jason, probably." "Listen Kylie," says Lorenzo as he gets up, "You did what anyone in your position would do. Granted you got a little trigger happy with Courtney--" "That bitch deserved it and more." Kylie interrupts. "Anyway as I was saying, except that, you did everything I expected you to do. What I still don't get is why you had Ric bring you back to Port Charles in the first place." Kylie stares at him dead on, "I wanted to make Jason suffer. Like I did when he left. I wanted him to feel how I felt…how Robin must have felt." After barely choking out Robin's name Kylie turns away from Lorenzo who instinctively puts his hands on her shoulders, "Hey, listen that is not your fault. You know that." "But I should have been there!" Kylie insists, "He should've been there too. That's what she wanted." "I know, and I know you wanted him there too." Lorenzo tells her. "No I didn't!" Kylie says with such force Lorenzo is almost shocked, still he keeps his composure, "Ok maybe you didn't want him there but you needed him." Kylie doesn't answer, instead she grabs a bag by the door, and prepares to leave. "Kylie come on, where are you going?" "I'm going to my studio…I don't know when I'll be back." she tells him as she rushes out. Lorenzo sits down and covers most of his face with his hand.  
  
I see the questions in your eyes  
  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
  
You can be sure I know my heart  
  
`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years  
  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
  
And though I make mistakes  
  
I'll never break your heart  
  
  
  
Courtney comes down the stairs and sees Jason sitting on the couch. "Hey Jason." He doesn't answer. "Jason?" he realizes someone is talking to him and looks up, "Hey." "Come on you're not still thinking about that girl are you?" Courtney asks sitting down next to him. "Yeah Courtney, yeah I am. Speaking of which how are you doing after last night?" he asks changing the subject from Kylie to her, which Jason knew she would like. "Well I'm fine, but I'm never going to get that paint out of my clothes." Jason sighs and thinks to himself, "After all that happened all she's worried about is her stupid outfit?!?" Courtney continues on, "And I don't know what her problem with me was anyway I mean--" All of the sudden a knock comes at the door, "Jason! Jason open the door!" comes Emily's shout from outside. Jason almost falls as he bolts up to open the door, "Emily what is it? What's wrong?" Emily brushes past him and doesn't even acknowledge Courtney, "I was at dinner the other night, when my phone rang, I didn't answer it but when I checked to see who it was…Jase you're not going to believe this it was--" "Kylie's number." Jason says in unison with his sister. "Yeah it was…how did you know that?" Jason doesn't speak to his sister, because she already knows. "Jason she's not back…is she?" Jason silently nods. "Oh no. No, oh my God. Jason she can't be back." Jason is surprised at this, Emily always loved Kylie, before he can get a question in, Emily speaks again. "Where is she?" "I don't know, Em. I saw her last night…she left. With Lorenzo Alcazar." "What?! What is she doing with Alcazar?" "I don't know. She was staying with Ric but--" Jason's answer is cut short when Liz practically runs through the open door. "Oh thank God, Elizabeth." Emily says relieved to see her friend. "Yeah Emily what is it? What's so urgent? You're ok right?" Liz asks concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, you're not going to believe this." "What? Believe what? What's going on?" Liz presses turning to Jason. "Kylie's back in town." Jason tells her quietly. "Oh God no. No, Emily where is she?" This surprises Jason again, Liz and Kylie were always great friends. "What is it with you two? What's wrong with Kylie being back?" "Nothing." Liz says impatiently, turning back to Emily, "Em we have to find her." "I know and I think I know where we can, let's go. Bye Jason." "Bye Jase." Liz says as they walk out. Jason shuts the door very confused. Courtney chooses this as the time to whine, "What does everyone know this girl but me?" Jason looks at her with disgust.  
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
  
I'll be there  
  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there  
  
"Well we've checked her room at Kelly's, at Jake's and even at my house." Emily recounts, "And still haven't found her. Do you have any ideas?" "No not one." Liz answers her as she sits down on a bench at the docks. "I can't believe she's back after everything." Emily says. "I can." Elizabeth tells Emily who sits down next to her waiting for her to go on. "Remember when it happened? Almost 6 months before that was the last time we saw her. She was so happy. She'd been living with Robin for about a year. She had everything going for her." Liz begins as Emily takes over, "Yeah, and she told us how much she loved us, but she wouldn't be coming back to town anytime soon. She had Robin, she had her dancing, she was only what fifteen then? And she already had a dance company wanting to sign her. But she said as long as she had her studio in L.A. she was always going to dance for herself. And she did. Until that day…you know Marco told me she only dances when she's sad, or when she's hurt or angry now. She wasn't herself anymore. She missed living with Robin so much, and I don't care what she says I know she missed Jason too--" Emily stops talking when Liz grabs her am, "Oh my God Emily that's it." "What's it?" "What you said about Kylie having her studio in California…she has one here too!" Liz explains. "Oh that's right. I didn't even think of that. Do you think she's there?" Emily asks. "She has to be. If she really only dances when she's upset, and she saw Jason last night I'm almost sure of it. Come on let's go." Liz and Emily get up and take off.   
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
  
And I swear  
  
I'll give you every thing I can  
  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
  
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
  
Inside a studio apartment with wooden floors and a single couch is Kylie. She switches her CD player to a song and begins to dance. She performs her routine with such ease, grace and precision it's obvious she knows what she is doing. Her dancing becomes even more fierce as the song speeds up and as it ends she doesn't move to change the song, instead collapses to the floor against the couch, breathing hard, with tears forming behind her eyes. "Kylie!" comes a voice from outside, "Kylie come on! We know you're in there." Liz shouts. "Leave me alone." Kylie yells back her voice breaking. "Come on Kylie…Ky we know what happened." That sparks something in Kylie she walks to the door and sees her two friends on the other side. Slowly she walks back leaving them in the doorway. Emily walks in, however Liz stays put with tears of her own after seeing Kylie so angry and sad. "Come on Kylie talk to us. Please…that's why you have us, we're here for you." "For how long?" Kylie screams turning around, "Until you just decide to leave one day like Jason did? Like my birth family did because I was to much of a hassle for them!" "Kylie come on we won't do that, we won't leave you!" Emily cries. "That's what I though about Robin, but she left didn't she! When Robin…When I knew that she wasn't here anymore I realized I don't have anyone. Everyone leaves some time. I didn't even get to say good bye…to any of those people because two of them just couldn't wait to leave me, and the other…and I was to quick to leave Robin." Like Kylie, Liz is in tears now and is still in the doorway. Emily who is crying too, still speaks to Kylie, "You did what Robin wanted, you were coming to get Jason so she could say good bye to him. It was too late, no one could have known that!" "Yeah and when I got here, to get Jason for her…where did I find him, in a church about to marry that slut he calls a fiancée. My phone rang…I thought someone would hear it so I ran out, and it was those damn doctors. Telling me what I already knew, that Robin was gone and I wasn't there to say good bye. That like everyone else in my life she left. And, Emily I didn't know what to do. But then I knew, before I finally left, I was going to make sure that everyone who hurt me and more importantly who hurt Robin paid for it, and I was going to start with Jason. But when I saw him…I knew I could never hurt him intentionally. And now I feel like I failed the most important person I had in my life, the one person I swore I would never let down. But I did let her down. I let Robin down. I wasn't there for her when she died, and know I can't punish the ones who made her feel the way she did when she was in the hospital. I can't do anything to help her, and Em I'd do everything to change that, but again…I can't." And in finishing her speech Kylie sits down on the couch head in her hands crying, Emily sits next to her and pulls Kylie into her, and Elizabeth finally walks in shuts the door and sinks down her hands over her mouth as she too cries for her friends. Kylie…and Emily who just happens to be crying for Robin as well.   
  
And when just the two of us are there  
  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
  
`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all  
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
  
I'll be there  
  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
  
I'll be there  
  
  
  
A/N: I tried not to do that…I didn't want to kill Robin but I had too. Alright you all hate me now don't you? It's ok as a complete Jason/Robin fan I hate me too. 


	4. Playing the Game

Story Title: Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or GH and I do not own any of their characters nor do I own any rights to The Count of Monte Cristo.  
  
A/N: From now on (at least in this story) the chapter title won't necessarily be the same as the title of the song used. And Stefan won't die. Read and Review please!  
  
Chapter Title: Playing the Game  
  
Song: All Star by Smashmouth  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
A week after her emotional reunion with Emily and Liz, Kylie is in her studio with Faith, packing. "I still don't understand why you won't stay here, or at least come to stay with me." Faith tells her. Kylie places another shirt in her bag, "Listen, if it were up to me I would still stay here, or with you. But chances are I'm going to need this studio in the future and I don't want many people to know where it is. If I stay with you, Lo, or Ric this plan of mine is going to become way to obvious to everyone I don't want knowing about it." "Excuse me?" Faith interrupts, "Your plan? Try our plan." "Faith," Kylie sighs as she sits down next to her, "Trust me if everything goes the way that I…yes I have planned it Jason's life is going to be rocked upside down. Now you know I can't do this without your help, but ultimately all decisions are to be made by me. Anyway if I had to say who's plan it was, it would be the town's plan…and that's just to many people that I would have to give credit to for this." "How do you know 'the town' as you call it will want to help you? Sonny & Co. have a lot of people behind them." Faith reminds her. Kylie lets out a laugh, though small and quiet was still malicious enough to send chills up Faith's spine, "I don't think you've ever seen me at my best. Getting this town behind me is no problem at all. God knows I have almost all of them in my back pocket. Now I usually don't like to talk about them like that but I feel it necessary. As for Sonny, his downfall will come all on it's own after he sees what he's done." Faith who is still interested in her friend's power over everyone asks, "So who exactly do you have behind you?" Kylie looks at her smiling and gets up to pack some more. "Oh come on you can't have that many of them." Faith remarks. "Oh really?" asks Kylie raising an eyebrow, "Let's see I have the Scorpio's because of Robin, the Quartermaine's and the Corinthos's because of Jason and Emily. Elizabeth gives me Audrey, and I already have Ric. You and Lorenzo, who puts his niece Sage on my side when and if she comes to town. Carly gives me Bobbie and Lucas, and Tony Jones. Through Bobbie, I have the rest of the Spencer's, as you will probably see sometime Luke adores me. Alexis Davis and I have always been on good terms with each other. Jasper Jax met me through Ned and he loves me, which with him I also get whatever women he chooses to bring back as his damsel in distress. Before I came back I stayed on the other side of town and became great friends with Karen Wexler before she died, I also became good friends with her father…" "Well what advantage does that give you?" Faith buts in. "If you'll let me finish," Kylie scolds, "I became good friends with Karen's father Scotty Baldwin. Through Lucky Spencer I met his half brother Nikolas Cassadine, who is one of my friends but the one Cassadine that will always have my back no matter what, is Stefan. Helena Cassadine, Stefan's mother was apparently vanquished by Luke so I don't have her anymore. But I like to think I have most of the town behind me." Kylie sums up. "Kylie this could be so good." Faith tells her. "I know it. Even if I only had the Cassadine's it would be explosive, they can do more than you will ever know without regret." Kylie says to her friend as she zips up her bag, "But before I can get started on all of this I have to say goodbye to Lo. He's going to be upset that I'm not staying with him anymore." "Well alright, I should probably go too." Faith gets up and gives Kylie a quick hug, "You call me when you're ready to set things into motion, or if you need anything." Faith tells her. "I will…and Faith do me a favor, leave Elizabeth Webber alone. Please, I know you hate her because of Ric, but she's not with him anymore, and she'll have someone else if I have anything to say about it." Faith looks irked, but reluctantly agrees, "Are you sure this isn't all to harsh Kylie?" Now it's Kylie's turn to be annoyed, "No, what Jason and his little slut did to me and Robin was harsh. I'm just doing what I do best." "And what is that?" asks Faith. "I'm playing the game." Kylie says as she walks out. Faith follows with an almost nervous look on her face.  
  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
"I still can't believe none of you told me about this girl." Courtney whines to Sonny, Carly, and Jason, "Especially you Jason. I mean we're getting married and you don't even bother to tell me you have a daughter!?" "She's not exactly my daughter." Jason tells her, his head between his hands. "Well than what is she exactly?" she asks. "She's basically like my daughter. I mean I'm not her father, she doesn't think of me like that, so really I'm more of a brother to her, but to me…she'll always be my girl, she will always be mine. Kylie was one of Robin's best friend's kid. Robin's friend died so she raised her, we raised her…together." Jason reluctantly explains. Courtney's face had gone pale at the mere mention of Robin, "So why isn't she with that woman now?" the blonde asks. Jason begins to answer, before Carly interrupts, "The more important question is what the hell she was doing with Lorenzo and Ric. She's usually such a good judge of character." "What is she back for? She obviously hates Jason so why couldn't she just stay away?" Courtney whines some more. Jason looks at her in disgust, "Well I don't think that's true and even if it was Kylie has other friends here too." he snarls. She gets the hint and quiets down. "Jason that look on her face, was full of hate…but when Alcazar came out and stood with her, that gave me chills, I don't know what she was thinking…but it was not good." Carly tells him. "I noticed that too, every time we talked to her, she sounded so happy. But when she spoke to us, it was cold, and her eyes had no sparkle like they used to, they were dead." Sonny adds on. "I don't know what's wrong with her…well I do but you know why isn't she more understanding? It's not like I had a choice." "Jason she has every right to be angry you left her when she was 10 with a bodyguard, a ticket to go see Brenda, a ticket to go see Robin, and some money." Carly begins. "Some money?!?" Jason cries. "Ok a lot of money, but Jase she didn't need all that she needed you. And you did have a choice, you could have brought her with you." Carly continues. "No," Jason argues, "no it was to dangerous for her here." "Well you know what Jason I think now that Kylie is back…it might be to dangerous for you and Courtney here." Carly warns him. "I agree, maybe you and Courtney should go to the island for a while." Sonny recommends. "No we won't go to the island! What is the worst she could do?" Courtney yells. Everyone looks at her. "I kind of agree with Courtney." Jason says, "What could she do?" Carly sighs, "Jason you weren't here the last time Kylie was in town. Everyone loves her. She has the Cassadine's in wrapped around her finger. Along with most everyone else…there is a lot she can…and I believe will do." "She won't hurt us. She wouldn't" Jason insists, "Anyway I have to leave. I promised Emily I'd go see her." He gets up, kisses Courtney, and heads out. "Sonny send someone after him." Carly pleads, "He doesn't see it, Jason can't see how angry she is. He has to be careful!" "I'm on it." Sonny assures her, walking into the next room to make a phone call. "Could she really do that much? Would she?" Courtney worried. Carly stares at her just as worried and nods, "When it comes to revenge, Kylie plays the game as best she can, she hits fire with even more fire. I don't think she's done with you…not by a long shot." Courtney gazes at the floor frightened.  
  
  
  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
  
My world's on fire how about yours  
  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored  
  
Kylie slowly walks to the door of Alcazar's apartment and knocks. He opens the door like he already knows it's her and why she has come. He does. "No." he tells her leaving the doorway to sit down. "Lo-" Kylie begins. "No!" Lorenzo pushes. "Come on Lo you knew-" "I said no!" he scolds her. "Lorenzo!" Kylie yells making him jump, she never used his whole first name, "Listen to me I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me." "Kylie you don't have to do this, you don't have to move out!" he argues. Kylie sits on the table across from him and looks him dead on, "Yes I do. If I stay with you, Faith, or Ric this whole plan of mine is going to become way to obvious and spill out before I want it to and honey that is added stress I just don't need right now. Now I love you, you know that but it will be much better and make more sense to everyone if I stay with someone everybody in town knows I'm close with. That way there will be no questions and no explanations." she lovingly explains. "But I don't want you to go." Alcazar pleads. "I know," she smiles ay him, "But hey it's not like we'll never see each other. I can't finish this without you." "Can I at least give you a ride to wherever it is you are going?" Lorenzo asks. "Of course you can. Thank you…for everything." Kylie gets up and kisses him on the cheek. Lorenzo hugs her. As they get into the elevator he asks, "Who are you going to stay with anyway?" "You'll see soon enough." she replies getting comfortable his car, after she tells the driver where to go. "What?" Lorenzo questions confused, "Why are you going there? What could you possibly be thinking?" She answers with a question for him, "A better question is why did I make your poor driver make an extra run since it is so close. We're already here!" she laughs, stepping out of the open door. Alcazar follows her to a man with a small speedboat. Kylie hands him a bill, "Can you take me to Spoon Island please?" He nods to her and readies the boat. "So that's where you're going. To stay with Cassadine. You know he owes me a great deal of money." Lorenzo tells his young friend. She turns to him with a look of concern, "Listen to me, Stefan loves me…he will protect me just like you have been. Not that I need it. And I will in turn protect him. You give me your word right now that you will not hurt Stefan." Lorenzo sighs as he watches her get into the boat still staring, "Fine." "Alright." she smiles, "I love you, Lo." "I love you too." he replies. Kylie nods to the man and he sets off, leaving Lorenzo watching them from the pier. "Spoon Island…should only be a few minutes. It's a creepy place isn't it?" the captain comments. "Oh it's not so bad." Kylie replies kindly. They sit in silence for the rest of the trip. As Kylie is stepping out onto Wyndemere estate the captain asks again, "Say what business does a young girl like you have here anyhow?" She sighs looking up at the great house before her and then back to the man, "I'm home." Mrs. Lansberry had been awaiting her arrival. "Good evening Mrs. Lansberry!" Kylie greets her cheerfully. "Hello Miss Morgan. It has been too long. Can I take your bags?" Kylie flinches at being called Morgan, "Um no thanks I'll hold onto it, and really Kylie is fine. I actually prefer it, if you don't mind." "As you wish, Kylie. You know you have free reign of the house, you always have. Mr. Cassadine will be here shortly, he had some business to take care of." the maid informs her. "Stefan doesn't know I'm here does he?" Kylie asks with a mischievous grin. "You said you didn't want him to know you were coming, so therefore I did not tell him." Mrs. Lansberry confirms, guiding Kylie into the house. "Well thank you, Mrs. Lansberry I'll wait for him in the library, and it is so great to see you again." "You too dear." Kylie leaves her and head toward the library to wait for Stefan, she puts her bag down and searches the books on the shelves, "Come on, where is it?" She looks some more and finally pulls a small book out, opening it and removing a bookmark, "Just as I left it." Kylie sits in an armchair by the burning fire and begins to read, oblivious to the sound of the door opening and footsteps approaching. "That always was your favorite book." Kylie's head snaps up. As she sees who it is, she calms herself, replaces her bookmark and stands up. "Well how could it not be? You read it to me the first time I met you, when I was 7, and then again immediately after you finished, that time at my request. Then I read it to Robin, a whole hell of a lot. You resumed once or was it twice more when I came back a year ago. I must have read it a thousand times since then." "It was only once last time," Stefan recalls smiling at her, "And I am so glad to see you still enjoy it." Kylie picks up the book she had put down, "Possibly the best historical fiction book ever written by Alexandre Dumas… The Count of Monte Cristo." "It's always been my favorite too." Stefan replies. "Come here you!" Kylie orders happily giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "What are you doing back here Kylie? Not that I'm not happy." Stefan asks. "Well I have some things to take care of." Kylie replies, "And I need a place to stay. So I was hoping that maybe my room was still here?" Stefan gives her a genuine smile, "Of course it is, and you are always welcome here. If you don't mind me asking…what kind of things do you have to take care of?" Kylie's smile fades away, "Well you heard about Robin right?" "Yes I did and I am so sorry for your loss." "Thanks," she continues, "Jason and his fiancée they hurt her, in the hours she should have been letting go in peace…when she should have been so comfortable. I don't want that overlooked. Jason can't do that to her…or what he did to me without repercussions." "I'll help in any way I can." Stefan assures her. "Great, I need to get this plan of mine started anyway…I've been good to those few that have not hurt me. That's done. It's time for things to get straightened out the way I want." Stefan stares at Kylie waiting for her to continue. She picks up her book, tosses it to him and quotes, "And now…farewell to kindness, humanity and gratitude. Farewell to all sentiments that gladden the heart. I have substituted myself for Providence in rewarding the good; may the God of vengeance now yield me," Stefan joins her in awe to finish the quote, "His place to punish the wicked!"  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold 


	5. Watch Me Shine

Story Title: Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or GH and I do not own any of their characters.  
  
A/N: Ok New Love…my other GH story, is at a stand still until my writers block for the next chapter is cured. Until then please read, REVIEW and most of all enjoy this one! If you have any ideas for NL let me know!  
  
Chapter Title: Watch Me Shine  
  
Song: Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"So, yeah Sonny and I have had some disagreements on what's best for me, so I moved into the house he bought for me. Anyway enough about me. Have you guys heard anymore on Kylie?" Carly asks Courtney on the docks. "No, thank God! All I heard is that she moved in with Stefan Cassadine about a week ago." Courtney tells her. "That's not surprising. Stefan loves her to death. She adores him." Carly informs her. Courtney looks confused, "Well what about Jason?" "She has so many people who love her, that are like father figures. Stefan, Scott Baldwin, Jason, Luke Spencer, and now it seems like she added Ric and Alcazar to that list." "Wow." Courtney replies amazed, "That's enough to keep her away from us." Carly sighs, "Or it's enough people with power to help her with anything she might be planning." Courtney stops and crosses her arms, "Now why would you go and say something like that?" "I'm just saying---I don't know I still think you should have gone to the island." Carly tells her concerned. "No way I am not going to hide from a 12 year old who's throwing a little tantrum." Courtney argues. "She's 16!" says a third voice. "Jason!" Courtney squeals, she walks to him. Jason backs away from her hug, "And pissing Kylie off by being condescending towards her is not something I recommend doing. I think Carly is right. Maybe you should go to the island." "God would you all stop saying that!" Courtney yells rubbing her forehead, "I'm not going to go and show her that I'm scared…which I'm not!" "Fine! Then at least go home with Carly now." Jason says to her irritably. "Actually I was heading to Kelly's to see my mother." Carly explains, seemingly happy to get away from Courtney. "Fine, but Courtney go home." Jason orders. Courtney stomps off. As soon as she walks out of earshot Carly turns to Jason. "Jase, I'm worried about her. She's being stupid." Jason runs a hand over his face, "It's because she doesn't know Kylie like we do." "Well I would think she would have gotten the message when Kylie shot at her!" Carly whispers. "I know, I know but she still thinks it was Alcazar!" Jason replies. "Ughh! Just watch out for her Jason." "I will." he replies. "Bye." Carly says walking off. Jason gives her a small wave as he too begins to walk off. "Jason wait!" says a voice from behind him. "Elizabeth!" he exclaims more enthusiastically then he expected. She notices and gives him an odd look. "I mean what is it? It's not really a good time." Jason covers hurriedly. "Listen I'm worried about Kylie." she explains. "Worried about Kylie? I think Courtney is the one that people should be worried about." he says in a know it all tone. "You know Jason not everything is about you and Courtney, and Sonny, and Carly!" "I don't have time for this." he grumbles. "God you are so ignorant!" Elizabeth screams, sparking a flare in Jason. "You don't even know what she's been through! She never told you--" "I'd like to think I know my daughter a little better than you do!" he yells back. "She's not your daughter! And God help her if she was! I don't even know why I try to help you!" Elizabeth refutes as she storms off. Jason sits down on a bench, he just had more passion and feeling in that two minute argument, than he had ever had with Courtney. "Damn it!" he yells out, "Elizabeth why do you do this to me? You aren't supposed to make me feel like this, Courtney is!" Jason tilts his head back and closes his eyes.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile back at the Harbor View Towers~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Courtney steps into the elevator. Since no one else is around she uses her alone time to vent. "God! Why are they being so dramatic about all of this!? I'm not in any danger!" She yells, stepping out and fishing for her keys. She finally finds them and unlocks the door as she says walking in, "Why does everyone keep treating me like I'm a little kid?!?" She plops down onto the couch, leaving the door open. Suddenly someone slams it shut, "Maybe because you're acting like one. Now where is Jason?" Kylie demands. "You!" Courtney says horrified, nearly jumping out of her skin.   
  
I'm not You average type Of girl  
  
I'm gonna show The world The strength in me  
  
  
  
That sometimes they can't see  
  
I'm about to Switch my style  
  
  
  
And soon things may get wild  
  
  
  
But I will prove I can conquer anything   
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Courtney stammers. "I don't owe you an explanation. Answer my question." Kylie coolly insists. "I'm going to call the police! You're breaking and entering!" Courtney yells, trying unsuccessfully to keep her composure. Kylie digs into her purse, "It's not breaking and entering if I have a key." "Where did you get that?" Kylie sighs, "And people wonder where the blonde stereotype comes from. I used to live here idiot!" "Well, you don't anymore so get out!" Courtney screams. "You think I'm scared Daisy? Because really I'm not. You're about as threatening as your occupational pseudonym." Courtney looks amazed and disturbed. "How did I know that?" Kylie continues, "Oh I've done some checking up on you, and some of the stuff I found out…wow." "What could you possibly know about me?" Courtney asks sourly. Kylie sits down, her back to Courtney, "Courtney Matthews, daughter of Janine Matthews and Michael Corinthos. Married and divorced AJ Quartermaine. You are a waitress at Kelly's, well not anymore I kind of got you fired, and you were a stripper at the Oasis named Daisy, or were you a call girl? I don't remember." "I was a stripper!" Courtney blurts out, "And I only stripped to protect AJ. Of course he was just using me. That worthless drunk." About a second Courtney says that, Kylie jumps over the back of the chair and her hand smacks hard across Courtney's face. "Watch what you say about the people I love. If I ever hear you talk about AJ like that again it will be a bullet instead of my hand." Kylie warns her. "Empty threats aren't very frightening." Courtney says. "Really I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, none of my threats are empty." Kylie tells her sitting down again, "Now I'm not going to ask you again, where is Jason?" "You don't need to know." Courtney snaps. "Oh God you are so annoying!" Kylie says rubbing her temples, "Jason could have been with Robin, or Liz, or Brenda and he chose you…unbelievable." "Yeah well I would never betray him." Courtney informs her. Kylie stands up, "Oh really? You got engaged to Ric. You never do what Jason asks you to do, in fact you do the exact opposite. Let's see what else can I think of?" "I got engaged to Ric to protect Jason!" Courtney screams. "Would you have stripped for Ric too Courtney?" Kylie asks. "What!?" Courtney exclaims. "Well you know what they say, old habits die hard." Kylie shrugs. "At least I didn't take away Jason's son like that girl Raven did." Courtney whines, "I'm not like her." "Her name is Robin," Kylie says raising her voice, "Call her anything different again and I will staple your damn lips shut. And you're right. You aren't anything like her." "I know." Courtney says sitting down where Kylie was before, " Because I am so much better for Jason." "No you aren't like Robin because Robin would never kill her and Jason's child." Kylie says to her confidently. Neither of them hear the door open or see who is sanding just behind it now listening intently. Courtney jumps up and stares at her, "I did not kill our baby! It was your sick friend Lorenzo's fault!" "Lorenzo never made you fly down to South America, he never made you jump off that boat into freezing cold water, knowing you were pregnant! In fact his guard warned you not to! They weren't going to hurt you. You were the one who wanted to play hero were she wasn't needed. You were the one who wanted the attention! You didn't give a damn about that poor kid as long as you got Jason and Sonny to notice you!" "No!" Courtney interrupts crying. Kylie continues, "Why didn't you send Marco or Max? Because selfish little Courtney wanted everyone to pay attention to her! You couldn't stand it that everyone was concentrating on Carly! And then what happened? You killed your baby! You knew what could happen. Jesus, you were with Carly when she fell into the ice! And then as if killing your baby wasn't enough you went and got hooked on drugs for what two days? Just long enough for Jason to get a little worried! Honestly though, tell me was your miscarriage a part of your plan or was it just some sort of sick bonus for you?" "No- no that--no!" Courtney cries. "What's the matter Courtney? Why are you crying? No it's not because it's to hard to be reminded of like most women would be feeling. You are getting so upset because you know it's all true!" Kylie screams rounding on her. Courtney regains some of her composure, "You know what you are no better than Ric, and Lorenzo, and Faith, and yes even sweet precious Robin! Go off and find her, you aren't welcome here. Speaking of Robin I know she's HIV positive, so here is a prayer for her and for you. May you both burn in hell!" Courtney refutes satisfied. Kylie who is already standing whips around to face Courtney, pulls out a gun and points it straight at Courtney's heart. "Kylie don't!" the person behind the door yells and runs between the gun and Courtney. "Jason, how long have you been listening?" Kylie asks still staring at Courtney with utter hatred. "Since Courtney blamed Alcazar." "Then you heard what she just said, you know she deserves to die." Kylie says coldly. "You said some things too Kylie." he interrupts. "All of it was true." Kylie yells. "Ky, just put the gun down and go. We can talk when you cool off." Jason pleads, "Kylie, please. Go see Carly, she moved out and into the new house. 92 Adams Road, she would want to see you." Kylie slowly lowers her gun still staring at Courtney, "I'm not done with you yet." And with that Kylie walks out. "Jason! Oh thank God! She was horrible!" Courtney stops when she sees the livid look on Jason's face. "Jase…what is it sweetheart? Did she get to you too?" "Don't you EVER talk to her like that again!" he screams at her at the top of his lungs. Courtney cowers away in fear. Outside the door Kylie smiles. "Did it work?" a voice asks her. Kylie turns around, "Oh Lo. It always works." she replies. They both head into the elevator and downstairs.   
  
Get ready Here I come   
  
Until the job is done   
  
No time to waste There's nothing stopping me  
  
  
  
Oh But you don't hear me though  
  
  
  
So now it's time to show I'll prove  
  
  
  
I'm gonna be The best I can be   
  
So from my head to toe  
  
  
  
My mind body and soul  
  
  
  
I'm taking full control This time   
  
"Jason you don't understand she was so awful!" Courtney cries back. "NEVER again! Do you understand that? Never!" Jason continues. "Jason what are you talking about she attacked me!" Courtney wails. "Good for her! I would have too!" he screams. "Didn't you hear her talking about our baby? She said I killed it!" "Well the truth of the matter is you never should have gone to South America in the first place." Jason tells her calming down. "What? Are you saying you agree with that brat?" Courtney shouts rubbing her forehead. "No I'm say if I hear you talk to Kylie like that again I'll let her kill you!" Jason bellows, yelling again. He takes a deep breath, "Do you want to marry me?" "Y-yes." Courtney stammers. "Well than you need to start showing her some god damn respect!" he yells. Sonny hears his shouting coming out of the elevator. "Jason what about what she said to me?" Courtney complains. Jason begins to reply but instead of finishing goes to answer the knock at the door, "Sonny." "I heard yelling what's going on?" Sonny asks. "Just a disagreement." Courtney says hoping to spare herself another person screaming at her. "Courtney basically told Kylie to go to hell and take Robin with her." Jason informs him. "Courtney…" Sonny begins. "She said I killed my…our baby!" Courtney interrupts. "Well she shouldn't have said that but don't ever talk to Kylie like that again." Sonny replies. "Fine." Courtney grumbles. "So are you guys ok?" Sonny asks. Courtney looks at Jason, "Yeah we're fine." he tells him, "How's Carly?" "I don't know." Sonny says, "She's at the new house we got into an argument so she moved out." "Well maybe you should go see how she's doing." Courtney suggests. "Yeah in a while." Sonny tells his sister. "So what was Kylie doing here anyway?" Jason asks. "She was looking for you Jase, but I figured she would only want to hurt you so I wouldn't tell her where you were." Courtney tells him proudly. "Jesus Courtney! So all of this could have been avoided?" Jason yells. "Well sweetie I was trying to protect you!" Courtney replies. "I don't need you to protect me!" Jason snaps. "Why are you acting like this? You're acting so…" "Damaged?" Jason finishes for her. With that he storms out. Courtney turns to Sonny who just shakes his head.  
  
****************Meanwhile back at 92 Adams Road***************  
  
Kylie and Lorenzo walk up to the house talking about the earlier events. "I mean really Lo, you should have heard her. She's lucky Jason was there or I swear that bitch would have been dead." Lorenzo sighs, "Kylie--" "Oh my God, Lorenzo look!" Kylie screams, stopping dead in her tracks. The house had bullet holes all through it. "Ky, we have to find Carly!" They practically run up the stairs and burst into the house. "Carly!" they call overlapping each other. "Carly! Carly where are you? Carly?" A small moan comes from behind the couch. Kylie runs over, "Oh my God, Carly! What happened?" Carly tries to explain through breaths, "Fell down the stairs…bullets came…couldn't move fast enough…baby coming." Lorenzo joins them after checking the house, "Carly we have to get you to a hospital." Carly nods faintly while Lorenzo gets up to phone 911. "Lorenzo tell them to hurry!" Kylie calls. "They say there's one in the area, their sending it over. It will be here in five minutes." 'Kylie--" comes Carly's small voice. "Carly, Carly no stay awake…Carly!" "Kylie…listen." she says faintly fighting to stay conscious. "What is it?" Kylie asks frantically. "Sonny…he'll want to be with…me. Can't take care of the baby." "Carly! What are you talking about? You're going to be ok!" Kylie says trying not to cry. "Bobbie can take Michael…she shouldn't have to watch…both. Please…have someone…look after…Morgan." Almost instantly a light goes on in Kylie's head. "Lorenzo get me paper and a pen hurry!" He fishes around in a desk. "Here!" he tosses it to her. After scribbling something down on the paper Kylie turns to Carly again, "Carly! Carly sign this!" Carly is barely conscious, "W-what is it?" she asks. "It will make sure Morgan and Michael are taken care of, Carly trust me!" Kylie hands her the pen and pad of paper. Slowly Carly signs it. "Kylie---" Carly says faintly. She passes out. "Carly no! Carly please stay awake!" Carly's head falls onto the other side of the pillow. Sirens approach. "The ambulance is here!" Lorenzo tells her. Kylie looks back to Carly. "Oh my God, Lo. Carly was shot!" she cries. "What!?" he yells and runs over. There is a small bullet hole in Carly's head and blood running down her face. The medics run in. "What have we got?" one asks. Kylie moves out of their way, "Her name is Carly Corinthos. She's in labor and she was shot in the head." "How long ago?" asks another. "I'm not sure. She was conscious when we got here about 15 minutes ago." Kylie continues. "How long ago did she pass out?" "About a minute before you got here." "Ok." the paramedic says, "Let's get her to GH. Are you coming?" Kylie looks at him for a second, "No I'm going to call her husband" "Good idea." "Will she be okay?" Lorenzo asks. "I don't know. It's too soon to tell." They leave and Kylie runs to the phone.   
  
"Corinthos."   
  
"Sonny, Sonny it's Kylie!"  
  
"Ky- What is it? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's Carly. Sonny she's in labor."  
  
"She's in labor? At GH?"  
  
"That's where they said they took her! But Sonny she was shot!"  
  
"What? I can't hear you you're breaking up."   
  
"She was shot."   
  
The line goes dead, but not before Sonny hears the last words she said loud and clear. And for some reason, through all her fear and tears which Lorenzo knew were genuine, he looks at her and she's smiling, as she tears off the piece of paper Carly signed.  
  
Better watch out going for the knockout,  
  
And I won't stop till I'm on top now,  
  
Not gonna give up until I get what's mine.  
  
Better check that I'm about to upset,  
  
  
  
And I'm glad now so you better step back.  
  
  
  
I'm taking over,  
  
  
  
So watch me shine 


	6. Revelations

Story Title: Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or GH and I do not own any of their characters.  
  
A/N: As always read, review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Title: Revelations   
  
Song: It's Just You by LMNT  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sonny runs into GH with Courtney, "Kylie! Kylie, where is she? Where is Carly?" Kylie turns away from Lorenzo to answer him until she sees Courtney, "What the hell is she doing here?" "Kylie, don't do this, please." Sonny begs. "Get her away from me and I might answer." Kylie tells him turning back to Alcazar. Sonny looks at Courtney pleadingly. "Ughh Sonny!" she exclaims. "Courtney just go!" Sonny shouts. Courtney stomps off. "Okay she's gone. Where is Carly?" Kylie turns back to Sonny, "She's in the room around the corner." "Thanks Ky." Kylie notices Sonny go off as Courtney goes off to follow him. She starts to walk over to stop her until Lorenzo hold her back, "Not here." he tells her. Jason comes out of the elevator. "Kylie!" Kylie sees him running toward her, "Oh God this day just gets better and better." "Kylie hey." Lorenzo looks at Kylie, "I'll leave you two alone." he says kissing the top of her head, "Morgan." Lorenzo walks off. "Why do you insist on parading him everywhere you go?" Jason asks. "I don't parade him anywhere, he comes with me willingly. I like that…I know he'll never leave me." Kylie informs Jason glaring at him. "Kylie I don't have time to do this with you right now. Where's Carly?" "Sonny and your little bitch are with her around the corner." Kylie tells him. "Kylie about earlier…she shouldn't have said that---" "You're damn right she shouldn't have said that. She'll probably die because of it. Just a little forewarning." she interrupts. Jason stares at her, "What happened to you?" Kylie stares at him and Lorenzo walks back over, "Morgan I think you're done here. Carly's around the corner." Jason walks off. "Hmm look at that Lo, he's walking away." Kylie says. Jason turns around. "He seems to enjoy doing that, wouldn't you say Kylie." Lorenzo continues. Although both have been pretending not to see Jason, Kylie looks at him now, "No I think he just likes walking away from me." Jason walks off, Courtney meets him. "What happened?" Courtney's hand seems glued to her forehead, "I don't know Jason. Carly was in labor and she was shot…in the head. Listen Jason I'm sorry about earlier." Jason looks at her, "I know…I am too." He hugs her and Sonny comes running out, "Jason I need to talk to you." Sonny looks at Courtney. "Right." she says, "I'll go and see if I can find Bobbie…she can tell us where the baby is." Courtney walks off. "Sonny how is she?" Jason asks. "The doctors say she's in a coma. They don't know when or if she'll wake up." Sonny replies. "Sonny she will. Carly is a fighter." Jason assures his friend. "That's not it." Sonny tells him shaking his head. "What is the baby okay?" "I haven't seen him yet. Jason listen, I got word that Alcazar and Ric were having a meeting at the house. I thought I could get rid of two enemies and help you with Kylie at the same time I swear I didn't know Carly was there, I thought she took Michael to the park." "What'd you do Sonny?" Jason asks. "I had two of our men open fire on the house. Jason this was my fault. And now my wife might die because of me!" Sonny shouts. Jason just stares at him.   
  
You can do the things  
  
That can't be done  
  
You can win the fights  
  
That can't be won  
  
When you're on a mission  
  
You see it through  
  
"Sonny it was an accident okay. It's not your fault." Jason tells him. "No it was my fault and now I don't know what to do." "Sonny." comes Bobbie's voice. Sonny looks over to see Bobbie carrying a baby and Courtney shortly behind her looking slightly miffed. "Is this him?" "Yeah this is him." Bobbie says. Sonny carefully takes the baby from her, "He's beautiful. Everything's ok right?" "Yes Sonny everything is fine. Do you have a name?" "Morgan Michael Corinthos." Sonny tells her. "That's great." Bobbie tells him, "Do you want me to take him back? It's time for his feeding anyway." "Yeah why don't you?" "Are you coming?" Bobbie asks. "No I can't I have to stay with Carly. So instead of his Mom or Dad feeding him, how about his Grandmother?" Sonny suggests handing Morgan back to Bobbie. "I'd love to Sonny." Bobbie says. Bobbie leaves with Courtney behind her looking highly disappointed that Sonny didn't pick her. "Listen Jason, I'm not going to be able to take care of Morgan or Michael until Carly is awake. I have to stay with her. Now I'm not asking you to do it necessarily I need you to find someone who will. Probably Bobbie." Sonny tells him. "I'll go talk to Courtney and Bobbie." Jason tells him. Sonny nods his head and Jason walks out of the hallway to the nurses station when he sees Elizabeth being led somewhere by Alcazar. Jason runs over, "Alcazar get away from her." "Jason-" Elizabeth begins. Jason grabs Alcazar's jacket, "It's okay he won't hurt you Elizabeth." To his surprise Liz pushes Jason's hand away from Lorenzo, "He is showing me where Kylie is." "Oh you must have gotten the wrong message, Kylie isn't hurt, Carly is." Jason explains. "I know Carly is hurt, and I know Kylie is okay. I came here to speak with Kylie, not to see Carly. And furthermore Courtney might need you to play hero for her, but I sure as hell don't." Liz tells him. Lorenzo walks off with Elizabeth. "Jason what were you doing?" comes Courtney's voice. "N-nothing I thought Elizabeth was in trouble." he tells her and Bobbie. "Is she okay?" Bobbie asks concerned. Jason starts to answer but Courtney cuts in, "Whatever trouble she gets herself into she can get herself out of. She doesn't need Jason's help." Jason just shakes his head, "Listen, Sonny is going to stay with Carly as long as she's in this coma and he needs someone to take care of Michael and Morgan." Before Courtney can pipe in Bobbie answers, "Well they can always stay with me. I am after all their Grandmother." "But you work such long hours here." Courtney says, "You couldn't possibly take care of two little boys with working as much as you do." Bobbie looks at her, "I'd be happy to take the time off." "But we don't know how long Carly could be in this coma…it could be awhile." Bobbie sighs, "Well then who else could take them." Courtney smiles sweetly, "Jason and I could take the boys." Bobbie turns away to roll her eyes. "Courtney are you sure?" Jason asks. "Yeah I mean we could stay at Sonny and Carly's, they'd be home. Please?" Courtney begs. "Courtney are you sure you can take care of a newborn? I mean you don't have any experience do you?" Bobbie asks. "Well, no, but Jason does and he'll be there." Courtney refutes. "What about when Jason's not there?" "The boys will be fine with me!" Courtney says a little louder than she expected. "Fine, but if there are any problems, I will take them home with me." Bobbie assures her. "There won't be. Jason please?" "It's up to you." Jason says. "Great when can Morgan come home?" Courtney asks. "Well, he's doing great so there is no reason he can't go home this morning." Bobbie informs her. "Great!" Courtney squeals, "I'll go tell Sonny." Courtney and Jason go off to find Sonny. Bobbie sighs and turns to find papers for Morgan's release. Someone comes up and taps her on the shoulder so Bobbie turns around, "Can I help you? Oh my God! Kylie?" Bobbie asks. "It's me." Kylie says. "Oh my God sweetheart it's so good to see you!" Bobbie cries giving her a hug, "Thank you for bringing Carly in. You probably saved Morgan's life." "About Morgan, I could see you were less than thrilled when you gave Courtney the ok to take the boys. Well I was upset too." Kylie begins. "Yes it's true, I don't really think Courtney knows what she's in for." Bobbie says. "Well I think I can help." Kylie says handing her a note, "Carly read and signed it just before she passed out." "That is Carly's handwriting. Are you sure?" Bobbie asks. "Absolutely." Kylie says. "Well we have to honor this as the mother's wishes." Bobbie tells her smiling. Kylie and Lorenzo walk off. Bobbie turns back to start on Morgan's papers again and says to herself, "I knew I always liked that girl."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sonny!" Courtney cries. Sonny comes out of Carly's room. "Sonny we are going to take the boys if it's ok with you!" Courtney tells him. "Are you sure you can take care of a newborn Courtney?" Sonny asks skeptically. "Yes and Jason will be there." Courtney tells him. "We're going to stay at your place if you don't mind…so the boys will be at home." Jason explains. "Yeah that's fine." Sonny says a little confused, "I thought that---never mind this is better." They walk to the Nurses Station. "Okay Bobbie, we're ready to get Morgan home." Courtney says beaming. "Actually there's been a change in plans." Bobbie says. "Is Morgan alright?" Sonny asks. "Oh it's nothing like that." Bobbie assures him, "But if the mother of a newborn knows that neither parent will be able to care for the child, or in this case children, and expresses who she would like them to stay with we have to honor those wishes." "But Carly never said anything." Courtney says, "So the boys stay with us." "Well," Bobbie begins, "No one here really knows what Carly said before she passed out, because we weren't there. In this case it's not something she said, it's something she signed." Bobbie pulls out the note and hands it to Sonny. Sonny reads it and smiles a little, "I figured. It's fine with me." he says. "Well you really wouldn't have a say in it anyway, but I feel you should know that Stefan Cassadine has disappeared so living arrangements have gone back to the way they were before." Bobbie says. "Well that I don't like, but fine. It's what Carly wants." Sonny says. "What's going on?" Jason asks. "I'm sorry Courtney, but you don't get to take care of the boys." Sonny tells her. Courtney looks as if she might cry, "What!? Why not?" "Well there is more." Sonny says, "Jason is Morgan's Godfather, but due to recent events I have decided on a Godmother as well." "It's Courtney right?" Jason asks. Sonny looks at them, "In the end Michael will be staying with his Grandmother." "And Morgan?" Courtney almost demands. "Morgan will be staying with his Godmother." Sonny informs them. "That's me. right?" Courtney asks. Sonny shakes his head. "Well than who?!" Courtney wails. Before he can answer Bobbie taps Sonny and points toward the hallway coming from the nursery. Sonny looks as do Jason and Courtney. Courtney in all of her intelligence screams, "So Sonny come on who is Morgan's Godmother? Who is he staying with? Sonny!" She quiets down and stares as Alcazar walks out of the hallway and is silently followed by Kylie, with Morgan resting comfortably in her arms. Jason and Courtney are shocked.  
  
It's not a secret, or a sign  
  
It not the way the stars are lined  
  
It's just exactly what is true  
  
Not a superhero, it's just you  
  
"Sonny! What are you talking about? Carly wouldn't leave Morgan with him!!!" Courtney screams. "She didn't she left him with Kylie. Carly trusts Kylie. So do I." Sonny tells her. "Kylie come here." Bobbie says. Kylie walks over with Morgan. "Kylie thank you for doing this." Sonny says. "No problem Sonny. It will be fun." Kylie replies. "No I meant for saving his and probably Carly's lives. And I was wondering if you would consider being Morgan's Godmother." Sonny asks. "Absolutely. Thank you." Kylie says to Sonny kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." he insists. "Sonny what are you doing?" Jason asks bewildered. "Jason it's what Carly wanted. That's all there is to it." Sonny explains. "But Sonny come on she's just doing this to spite Jason and me. I mean think about it, she pulls out a gun if someone looks at her funny." Courtney whines. Sonny looks to Kylie. "One of my guns is in Lorenzo's safe, the other one will go in my safe at his apartment. I don't know his password so I can only get to one of them in case of an emergency." Kylie answers. "What about Michael? He needs to get to know his brother! And Morgan needs to know his grandmother!" Courtney continues. Bobbie rolls her eyes. Sonny again looks to Kylie. "Bobbie and Michael can call me anytime and I will bring Morgan over." she tells him. "See there is nothing wrong in leaving Morgan with Kylie." Determined to find a way to stop Kylie and help Courtney, Jason reluctantly whispers, "What about the fact that she's an underage alcoholic?" Kylie winces at his saying that. Lorenzo starts to move toward Jason, but Kylie stops him. "Lo don't. If Jason wants to throw the worst, most painful three years of my life in my face let him. Going after him won't help. I've already lost all respect for him…so hopefully when he realizes what he just said to me, the girl he calls his daughter, he'll lose all respect for himself." Sonny looks at Kylie, "Ky if you don't mind me asking, when is the last time you had a drink?" Kylie looks to him, "I don't mind. I haven't had a drink in three years." "Good for you sweetheart." Sonny tells her, "Go ahead with Morgan." "Okay Morgan say bye to Daddy." Kylie tells the baby, handing him gently to Sonny. "Bye kiddo. Your mommy will get better I promise. I love you." Sonny says kissing Morgan's head, he hands him back to Kylie. "Take care of him." "I will." Kylie says. Lorenzo and Kylie head off into the elevator. "You're amazing." Lorenzo tells her. "Why?" Kylie asks. "The way you handled Jason." he replies. "He doesn't know anything about me. He doesn't know what I've been through. Most of all he doesn't know the reason I was so hell bent on having Morgan stay with me." Kylie tells Lorenzo. "Why did you want that?" Lorenzo asks. "Because I knew Courtney would try to be his mother, and Morgan has a mother. Carly's going to be okay. Morgan will get to know his mother. I never got to." Kylie says. "if Robin was as great as you say she was, she must have rubbed off on you because I'll say it again, you're amazing." Lorenzo repeats. "No my mother was amazing. Or from what Robin told me she was. I guess she was really big into helping the underprivileged. She died in the Congo or some jungle like that. She died helping other people." Kylie tells him. Lorenzo has gone almost sheet white, "Do you have any pictures of her?" he chokes out. "Yeah if you can get into my purse there's one in my billfold." Kylie replies. Lorenzo pulls out the picture, "Oh my God. What was her name?" "Jill Carson." Kylie tells him, "Why?" The color slowly comes back to Lorenzo's face, "Well my fiancée, Sophia, she worked in the jungles like that, and she died the same way. This picture is almost identical to her, and I don't know I just thought--" "That maybe she was my mother?" Kylie asks. "Yeah and that would make me your father." Lorenzo laughs. "Hey, look at me." Kylie says. Lorenzo looks at her. Kylie smiles at him, "You are. In every sense of the word, you are." Lorenzo sighs, "I love you, girl." "Well, most people do." Kylie laughs. Lorenzo kisses the top of her head as they walk out of the elevator to her car.  
  
It's just you  
  
Doin' the impossible, it's you  
  
You're practically unstoppable  
  
It's you  
  
Totally untoppable, it's you  
  
You show nothing's impossible 


	7. The Way It Should Be

Story Title: Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or GH and I do not own any of their characters.  
  
A/N: Alright, do you love me or do you love me? ALL LIASON CHAPTER!!! No other characters involved! I already have a plan for the next chapter. Oh! I know I've been saying this for a while now but I am working on Chapter 15 for New Love. It's in my head right now I have the beginning sorted out so look for it around Thanksgiving (hopefully!). As always enjoy and review they're what keeps me writing! Happy Holidays!  
  
Chapter Title: The Way It Should Be  
  
Song: That's Where You Take Me by Britney Spears (Sorry to go all pop princess on you but I love this song and it fits!)  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Jason what do you want? I really don't have the time or the energy for round three." Liz says to him as he walks in. "Thanks for letting me come over." Jason tells her. "Where's Courtney?" asks Elizabeth. "At home sleeping." "Okay well let's try to get this over with before she wakes up without you." Elizabeth says shortly. "Look, I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry." Jason admits. "Sorry for what?" Liz taunts him. Jason struggles with this, "For saying…for trying to umm…" Liz flops down on her couch, "God Jason you don't even know what you're sorry about! I'm not even the one you should be apologizing to!" "What are you talking about?" Jason yells. "Kylie!" "Liz don't start on Kylie!" Jason warns her. "I heard what you said to her at the hospital Jason! Now, you're going to stand there and tell me you don't owe her an apology?" Elizabeth screams at him. "I shouldn't have said that," Jason begins, "But she was taking Morgan!" "So what?" Liz cries. "Courtney wanted to take care of him!" Elizabeth stands up infuriated, "Why? So she can jump into freezing water with him too?" Jason is speechless and Liz takes a second to recap what she just said. "Jason, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." "N-no it's okay." he tells her. "That hurt didn't it?" Elizabeth asks. "Yeah a little." Jason replies. "Now think how Kylie felt." Liz tells him. Jason sits down, "Elizabeth I just don't know what's happened to her." "Look Jase, I can't tell you anything because it's not my place to--" "So you know…" Jason begins. "Yes. I know, Emily knows, most everyone but you, Carly, and Sonny know." Elizabeth explains. "So Lorenzo Alcazar knows more about my own daughter than I do." Liz sits down and looks at him, "Well, yes. But Jason as hard as this is for you to hear, she's not your daughter. If she ever thought of you as a father before, she doesn't now. Instead you're…well I don't know what you are exactly." Jason looks back at her, "I'm the enemy." "Jason--" "No," Jason continues, "I always taught her the difference between, the people that are loyal to her and the enemy. I sure as hell wasn't loyal to her, now I'm the enemy." He rests his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Elizabeth reaches out and rubs his back, "Hey I can't tell you what happened but maybe I can help you figure it out." Jason looks at her and she's smiling at him. 'It's been so long since she's smiled at me' he thinks to himself, 'I miss it.' Almost on instinct Jason leans over and hugs her. She falls easily into his arms. 'I miss this.' she thinks.  
  
The love and your belief  
  
Never found inside of me  
  
Built these walls up so high  
  
Needed my room to breathe  
  
Oh baby, oh baby  
  
You tear them down  
  
Can't believe you changed my mind.  
  
Oh baby, oh baby  
  
I saw you smile  
  
Stay with me a while  
  
After a minute Elizabeth pulls away, "Okay." "Okay." Jason repeats, "How do we start this?" "Well first you're going to wash up because you look like hell and I'm going to order some food. I don't know, what do you feel like?" "Anything," Jason begins, "As long as…" "It isn't soup." Liz joins him. "Yeah." Jason laughs. "Chinese?" Elizabeth suggests. "Sounds good." "Great!" says Liz, "now you go and take a shower, whatever, you know where everything is, just go." "Okay." Jason heads into the bathroom and Liz picks up the phone.  
  
**************20 Minutes Later***************  
  
"Okay so how do we start this?" Jason asks picking at his food. "Well, let's start with what has changed about her." Liz offers lifting some noodles into her mouth. "Well, she carries a gun," Jason begins, "She's moody." "Kylie has always been moody, now she's just angry." Liz interrupts. "Right." Jason agrees, "What else?" Liz sits on the edge of the couch, "She only wears black, dark gray, and red. Nothing else." "What's so strange about red?" Jason asks. "Jase there are all different shades of red, now Ky, she wears blood red." Elizabeth explains. "Got it." Jason sighs, "She's close to everyone she should be close to." "Except she doesn't like you." Liz reminds him. "Thanks Liz." "Sorry." Elizabeth laughs. "What?" Jason asks. Liz keeps laughing. "What? What is it?" Jason continues. "I'm sorry!" Liz says still laughing, "It's just that for the last couple of minutes you've had a small piece of an egg roll right there." She reaches down and brushes it off the corner of his mouth. "Wha-What? And you didn't tell me?" he cries. "No! I was waiting for you to notice!" she tells him, "I'm sorry!!!" "Oh I'll show you sorry!" Jason laughs. He grabs a pillow throws it at Liz. She screams as it knocks her off the couch. "Oh my God Elizabeth I'm sorry!" he continues laughing, "Here let me help you up." Jason reaches his hand out to her. "No let me help you!" Liz says as she grabs his hand and pulls him down next to her.  
  
I've never fell before  
  
How did you find the door  
  
The key to my soul  
  
To you forever more  
  
Oh baby, oh baby  
  
You make me rise  
  
And never did I once think twice  
  
Oh baby, oh baby  
  
You make me smile  
  
Stay with me a while  
  
"God Jason, what happened to us?" Liz asks, still laying next to him. "I don't know." Jason tells her, "I think we both had some trust issues." "Well that doesn't make any sense." she says to him. "Why not?" Jason asks. "Because you're one of the people I trust most." she admits. "I feel the same way." "But," Liz says propping her head up in her hand, "Maybe it wasn't meant to be, maybe we're just supposed to be friends. I mean I was married, you're happy with Courtney…what?" Elizabeth asks to Jason shaking his head. He sighs and tells Liz what she's known all along, "I'm not happy with Courtney." "What do you mean Jase?" Liz asks trying to brush her hair out of her face." "Here." Jason laughs, tucking the strands behind her ear, "Anyway I don't know, maybe I was never in love with Courtney, or maybe somewhere along the way I just stopped. Whatever it is I don't love her, and I sure as hell am not happy with Courtney. I mean I've been meaning to break it off with her for a long time now, I'm not sure what happened." "You were afraid of what Sonny might think?" Elizabeth jokes. "No, but that's another thing," Jason explains, "Courtney thinks I'm not afraid of anything. She wanted me to support her when Emily was in that coma because she was scared. Then she said that with Emily dying we should have a baby!" "Oh my God!" Liz cries disgusted. "I know!" Jason agrees, "I was waiting for her to say, 'If it's a girl we can name her Emily!' That was probably when I realized I didn't want to be with her anymore." "Jason you have to tell her. You're not happy, and you don't deserve to feel that way." Elizabeth tells him. "I know, I know." Jason sighs, "Elizabeth?" "Yeah?" she asks concerned. "I miss you." he tells her. "Well I miss you too Jason, I've told you that." she replies. Jason props his head on his hand so he is eye level with Elizabeth, "No I mean I miss us. I miss coming here and just watching you paint. I miss planning all the trips we were going to take. I miss talking to you about everything, not just, 'Does this outfit look okay?' or 'I want to go shopping.' I miss us, Elizabeth." Both stay quiet for a minute. "Jason I miss us too, but I don't want to get hurt again." Liz tells him. "Listen Liz, you trust me now, you already told me that. I swear to you, no one will get hurt." "But Jason I trusted Ric and look what happened." "Hey." Jason says, "I am not Ric." "I know, I'm sorry, and I do trust you." Elizabeth assures him. "Then believe me when I say that if you trust me you will not get hurt. No one will." Liz sighs, "But Jason it just seems like so much has gone wrong with us already." "So what, is this about fate?" Jason asks. "Yeah I guess." Elizabeth answers. "Well then let's go with the most fate related thing we have." Jason suggests. "Like what?" Liz asks. Jason reaches into the bag their food came in, "We haven't opened these yet." "Oh my God!" Elizabeth laughs, "You're leaving us up to a fortune cookie?" "Two fortune cookies," Jason corrects her, "And only if you agree." Liz sighs, "Okay it's crazy, but let's do this." Jason leans over and kisses her. "Jason--" Elizabeth begins. "If this doesn't work I'll leave you alone, we'll just be friends. I just wanted one last reminder of what it's like to kiss you." Jason tells her. Elizabeth kisses him back, "Ready?" "Ready." he answers, handing her a cookie. They both toss the cookies aside, and read the fortunes. Elizabeth drops her head to the floor, and starts laughing. "What?" Jason asks, "What does it say?" "How about you read mine and I read yours." Elizabeth suggests. "Fine." Jason replies. He takes the piece of paper out of her hand, "Expect the unexpected." he reads smiling. Elizabeth grabs the other slip of paper. "Read it." Jason insists. Elizabeth takes on a more serious expression, and opens the fortune, "Oh my God." she says beginning to cry, "Old habits die hard." "Is that good enough for you?" Jason asks. Elizabeth nods, "You?" Jason smiles, pulls her close to him, and he kisses her.  
  
All things fall into place  
  
Me heart it feels so safe  
  
You are my melody  
  
That's where you take me  
  
With you I get so high  
  
Lost in the crystal sky  
  
You are this melody  
  
That's where you take me 


	8. Beautiful Stranger

Story Title: Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or GH and I do not own any of their characters.  
  
A/N: Okay, Chapter 15 on New Love is up but due to some technical difficulties you may have to wait a little bit longer to read it. As for Back Home, no Liason for this chapter. Sorry! But on the brighter side of things no Courtney either! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Title: Beautiful Stranger  
  
Song Title: Beautiful Stranger by Madonna and Credit to Edwin McCain for "I'll Be"  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Yes Sonny. Okay, okay. Yeah Sonny don't worry about it Morgan is doing just fine here. Okay I will. Alright, ta." Kylie hangs up the phone and goes to pick up Morgan. "Oh, baby boy you are going to be so overprotected it's not even funny. Anyway that was your daddy, he says he loves you. Mommy still hasn't woken up yet, but she will. I know she will. Now you're probably wondering why your dad calls every five minutes. Don't worry I wonder that too. He just wants to make sure you are taken care of. I think I'm doing a pretty good job." Kylie says to him sitting down in a rocking chair, "You've seen Michael and Grandma every day since you've been with me. Daddy has been by a few times, I think he would come by more if we weren't here. Sonny doesn't like Lo, I know that. Morgan I just couldn't let you go with Courtney. She would have tried to be you and Michael's mother, but you already have a mommy. That's right and she's going to get better. You don't have to worry about her. Right now you need to get to sleep. Okay? Alright what song should I sing? I've already told you I don't believe in little nursery rhymes. So…oh I got it." Kylie gets up, rocks Morgan back and forth, "Your daddy will like that I don't really rock you to sleep, isn't that right? Yeah we dance." Kylie begins to sing to Morgan, "'Rain falls angry on the tin roof- As we lie awake in my bed- You're my survival,- you're my living proof- My love is alive and not dead…I'll be your cryin' shoulder-I'll be love suicide-I'll be better when I'm older-I'll be the greatest fan of your life…I've dropped out, burned -up-fought my way back from the dead-Tuned in, turned on- remembered the things you said…I'll be your cryin' shoulder-I'll be love suicide-I'll be better when I'm older- I'll be the greatest fan of your life.' Night, Morgan" Kylie lays him in his cradle and quietly shuts the door to her room. Her phone rings loudly and she runs to find it,   
  
"What?!" she answers a little to harshly.  
  
"Bad time?" Lorenzo asks her.  
  
"Sorry I just got Morgan to sleep and hadn't put my phone on vibrate yet. I didn't want the ring to wake him up." she apologizes.  
  
"Speaking of phones, are you on the main line?" he asks.  
  
"No, but I disconnected it, I can't quiet that one down." Kylie says.  
  
"And if someone needs to speak with me?" Lorenzo reminds her.  
  
"Then they can call your cell. Your tying up your line right now so you better go…ta!" Kylie hangs up and goes to sit on the couch. She picks up a magazine and begins to read when she hears a commotion outside the door. Lorenzo's guard comes in, "Someone is here without an appointment should I let them in?" "Go ahead." she tells him, still reading. The guest walks in and doesn't see Kylie's face and Kylie never sees his, instead he looks around for Lorenzo, "Where is he?" he asks himself urgently, out loud. "Ok first of all keep your voice down because a baby is asleep in the other room, second of all what are you doing here?" Kylie questions him, her face still in the magazine. "I'm looking for Alcazar." the guest says a little quieter. "Kylie or Lorenzo?" Kylie asks. "Lorenzo." he tells her as if it were the most obvious thing, after all he didn't know any other Alcazars. "He's not here." Kylie tells him. "Then fine I'll speak to the other one, what was it? Oh yeah Kylie. I'll talk to her." the guest agrees. Kylie finally brings down the magazine, gets up and taps the guy on his shoulder. He turns around to face her. Both are somewhat shocked but keep their cool. "Kylie Alcazar." she introduces herself, extending her hand to him. "Dillon Quartermaine." Dillon replies as her takes her hand.   
  
Haven't we met  
  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
You could be good for me  
  
I have a taste for danger  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid  
  
I take my chance on a beautiful stranger   
  
The two don't really shake hands, just held hands for a second or two. Kylie drops her hand, "What do you need?" "Well, no offense or anything but I thought maybe Kylie might be someone…well older. Or at least in Alcazar's business." Dillon admits. "Well maybe I can help you anyway." Kylie offers. "Umm okay. I need a job. Any job…at all." Dillon says. "Why would you want to work for Lorenzo?" Kylie asks him. "Umm well because I kind of have before, and I need a job…really soon." he reluctantly tells her, "You know…Who are you anyway?" "Kylie Alcazar. I already told you that, you don't listen very well. One point against you." she taunts him. "N-no I know that but like who are you? Where did you come from? I haven't seen you around town anywhere." "Okay my life in thirty seconds or less--" Kylie begins. "Yeah the less, would really work better for me." Dillon cuts in. "Ooh interruptions, that's two points against you, I wouldn't let it get to three. Anyway I was raised by my mother's best friend, Robin Scorpio and her boyfriend Jason Morgan. When Robin left Port Charles, Jason and I left soon after. We went to L.A. After about a year I woke up one morning and he had left for PC again and said it was too dangerous for me to go. He left me money and plane tickets to go see Robin and her friend Brenda. Well I was mad he left so one time when I was in Europe I met Lorenzo Alcazar, told him my story, moved in with him. He came to PC, I did too. I stayed with Ric Lansing, then with Faith Roscoe and now I'm with Lo again. My goal is to destroy Jason and that little bitch he calls a fiancée. Any questions?" Kylie asks, amused at Dillon's bewilderment. "Several, but none I'm going to get into right now." "Good. I didn't want to answer them anyway." smarts Kylie, "Your turn." "What do you mean my turn?" Dillon asks. "You know so much about me, now tell me your life in thirty seconds or less." she orders. Dillon sighs, "Fine, this shouldn't take very long at all. Tracy Quartermaine is my mother. I've lived all over Europe, been in and out of boarding school my entire life. My mom dumped me here and now I'm back, unfortunately she's back too. I love movies, and Georgie Jones. Done." "Wait a minute! You're Tracy's son?" Kylie asks. "Yeah, you know my mother?" Dillon replies. "I know you're whole family sweetie, they love me and your mother has always been one of my very good friends but we won't get into detail about that." "Okay, great. Now do you have a job for me or not?" Dillon asks impatiently. "You still haven't told me why you want this job so bad." Kylie reminds him. "No, no, no. Need…I need this job." Dillon corrects her. "Oh excuse me." Kylie says sarcastically, "Why do you need this job?" "Because, I just do." Dillon insists. "I'm afraid I can't help you if you can't tell me why." Kylie threatens subtly. "Do you enjoy watching me squirm or something? Is that it?" Dillon asks nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe." Kylie replies with a smile. Dillon glares at her, "Fine. I already told you that I love Georgie. Well my mom, your best buddy hates her and she is going to send me to military school. I need this job to pay for my own apartment or something so I can get out of that crazy house, be with Georgie, and not go to military school. And I swear to God if you make on remark about my hair in regard to getting it cut military style, or whatever, I'll walk out that door right now." Kylie laughs, "And walking out would help you how?" "Well you--you just…Okay fine it won't!" he says, "Now please do I have a job or not?" "See Dobson…" Kylie begins. "Dillon." he corrects her. "Don't correct me." she tells him, "As I was saying, I really don't know anything about Lo's business so I can't give you a job. However, if you want to come back and ask for one when Lorenzo is here, I'd be happy to recommend you." Dillon stops scratching his neck and stares at her, "You mean you were never going to give me a job?" Kylie shakes her head, laughing. "Oh that's just great. You know I've met some characters in my day…let me tell you but you are the most…unbelievable, underhanded---" Dillon yells, before Kylie interrupts him. " What did I say about keeping your voice down!? Also, I'd be careful there Damian, you see I can recommend you for a job…but just as easily I can make sure that you don't get one." Dillon takes a deep breath , "Dillon, okay? It's Dillon! I have to go." Dillon begins to walk out, when Kylie calls out to him quietly, "Hey I was never going to say anything about your hair. Besides it's kind of cute…very 'FRIENDS' meets 'Dawson's Creek'." she laughs. Dillon lets out a nervous, exhaling laugh, whispers, "Unbelievable." and walks out. Kylie laughs as she goes back to the couch and her magazine. "That was fun." she tells herself.  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows   
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
  
To know you is to love you   
  
Lorenzo walks in around midnight and finds Kylie asleep on the couch. "Hey." he whispers, brushing the hair out of her face, "Kylie, get up." Slowly she opens her eyes and sits up, "Oh hey. I was waiting for you, but I guess I just fell asleep." "Yeah you did." he tells her, "You don't have to wait up for me." "I know, but I like to. Also someone stopped by to see you today." Kylie informs him. "Who?" he asks. "Dillon Quartermaine." she replies. "Really?" Lorenzo asks, amused thinking about all Kylie could have done to him, "What did he want?" "A job." Kylie replies, "He said he had done work for you before." "Yeah just a few errands here and there." Lorenzo tells her. "What's your take on him?" she asks. "He's a good kid. He's come through every time I've given him a job." Alcazar says, "What's yours?" "Oh I had a little fun with him, but over all he seems okay." Kylie smirks. "I can only imagine what you did to him." Lorenzo says thoughtfully, "I can think of a job he'd be perfect for." "What?" Kylie asks. "You could always use another body guard…" Lorenzo begins. "Lorenzo, no. We already discussed this I do not need a body guard. Pretty much everyone in town knows and loves me. Your enemies don't know who I am, and even if they did I can take care of myself! You should know that better than anyone!" Kylie blasts him. "Okay, I'm sorry it was a bad idea." Lorenzo apologizes. "But it would be a nice thing if you could give him a job after what I put him through." Kylie laughs, calming down. "He's still living isn't he?" Lorenzo asks only half joking. "Oh he's fine…his ego may be a bit bruised, but he'll live." Kylie tells him. "Well then guess he'll just run errands like he did before." Lorenzo decides. "Okay." Kylie agrees. "Well, I have a few more things to take care of, but you should go to sleep." Lorenzo tells her. "Lo, it's late. Just stay here we'll watch a movie or something." Kylie pleads. "I wish I could but I have to do some more work. I'll see you tomorrow." he promises her. "Fine." Kylie replies. He kisses her on the top of her head and walks out. Kylie gets up and walks to her room. She steps on something hard, "What the hell?" She looks down and picks up Dillon's necklace. Kylie laughs a little, but she catches herself and stops. Unable to control it she keeps smiling and takes the necklace with her.  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
I pay for you with tears  
  
And swallow all my pride  
  
  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger 


	9. Coming Unraveled

Story Title: Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or GH and I do not own any of their characters.  
  
A/N: Again…sorry it took so long!   
  
Chapter Title: Coming Unraveled   
  
Song: This Love by Maroon 5  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Courtney look--no-- Courtney I'm sorry-- no that's stupid." Jason says as he walks to the penthouse. "Hey Jason. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonny asks coming into the hallway. "Can it wait Sonny, I'm kind of busy." Jason hastily replies. "Please it will only take a minute." Sonny pleads. "Fine." Jason walks into the Corinthos penthouse, "What did you want to talk about?" "Actually it's what I wanted to talk about." comes a voice from the stairs. "Carly!" Jason cries surprised, "When did you get back?" "Yesterday." she replies, giving him a hug. "Are you okay?" her friend asks. "Yeah the doctors say I'm going to be just fine." "Good I'm glad to hear it." Jason tells her. "That makes two of us." Kylie says coming in the door with Morgan in tow, "Carly there's someone I think you should meet." Carly carefully takes Morgan from her friend, "Hey Morgan, hi baby. It's me, I'm your mommy. I'm sorry I wasn't here before sweetheart, I'm here now" "Carly he usually goes down for a nap around this time." Kylie informs her. "Okay, well why don't you come up with me and just show me how he likes to go to sleep." Carly suggests. Kylie follows Carly up the stairs. "Hey Ky…" Sonny begins. She turns around, "Yeah?" "Thanks." Kylie smiles and heads upstairs again. "Well I'm glad she's home safe." Jason says staring after Kylie, "But is that all you needed?" "What are you in such a rush for?" Sonny pushes. "I'm…um…you know just on my way to see Courtney. That's all." Jason subtly replies. "Oh alright. Well say no more. Go ahead." Sonny tells him. Jason walks out. "Sonny, hey." Kylie addresses him, coming downstairs, "Carly is up with Morgan, and I have to go. I probably won't see you for a few days though." Knowing better than to ask her any questions Sonny kisses the top of her head, "Bye." Kylie walks out the door, and sees Jason fumbling with his key. "Kylie!" Jason says abandoning his struggle to unlock the door, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." "Jason, I'm busy." she replies pushing the elevator button. "Come on Ky, just give me five minutes." he pleads with her. "No, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." Kylie tells him impatiently. "Can't you miss it?" Jason asks. Kylie steps into the elevator, "Not for you." "Kylie, just wait---Oh Ky come on!" Jason is cut off by the elevator doors. He returns to his battle with the lock, but only until his phone rings. "What?" he answers. "You wanted to know if Kylie was leaving town?" Marco asks him. "Yeah?" Jason presses. "Well Alcazar's jet is preparing for takeoff, and he's not on it." "Alright, where is it headed?" Jason asks. "Paris, France." Jason stays quiet. "Jason…you still there man?" asks Marco. "She's going to see Robin." Jason says to no one in particular. "Marco call the airport, get Sonny's jet ready to leave." "I'm on it." the guard replies. Jason hangs up and heads into his penthouse.  
  
I was so high I did not recognize  
  
The fire burning in her eyes  
  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
  
Never to return again  
  
But always in my heart  
  
"Jason!" Courtney squeals, "Isn't it great?! Carly is awake!" "Yeah Sonny and the kids are glad to have her back." Jason replies. "Yeah no kidding, Morgan is finally where he should be." she says bitterly. Jason doesn't respond. "I mean really, letting that girl take him to Lorenzo Alcazar's home. Morgan is probably scarred for life. He would have been much better off with me." "Watch it Courtney." Jason warns. "And I should be his godmother, not some gun toting drunk!" she persists. Jason snaps, "God, Courtney would you just shut up!" he yells. "Hey just because you're in a bad mood don't take it out on me!" she cries. "No, I'm not in a bad mood," Jason says, "But I have to go out of town for a while, and I don't think you should be here when I get back." "What are you talking about?" Courtney asks. "I want you to move out." Jason says again. "You don't mean that." Courtney tells him, half pleading. "Yes I do. I'm sick of this Courtney. I'm sick of you never taking responsibility for anything, I'm sick of your warped theory that we can only have Sonny and Carly for friends, I'm sick of you taunting Liz and Kylie whenever you get the chance, I'm sick of you thinking of yourself and no one else, I'm sick of your constant whining, and I'm sick of us!" he admits, "I'm done, I'm leaving, and I expect you to do the same. "I'm not leaving." Courtney tells him. 'Yes you are." he argues. "But you love me!" she continues. "No I don't, not anymore, maybe I never did." Jason says grabbing his bag, "Now I have to go, don't be here when I get back." "It's Elizabeth isn't it? You love her. You've been sleeping with her for months haven't you?" Courtney says paranoid. "Think what you want Courtney." Jason says as he walks out the door. Courtney throws her engagement ring at the door and stomps upstairs muttering, "He'll be back for me."  
  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
  
Pretending to feel the same  
  
Then turn around and leave again  
  
"Lo!" Kylie calls walking into their apartment, "Lo, are you home?" "Hey." he says walking out of the hallway, "What's up?" "Nothing, I'm leaving soon. I just didn't want to go without saying good-bye first." she tells him. "You are coming back, aren't you?" Lorenzo asks cautiously. "As long as you're here." Kylie promises. Lorenzo sighs, "How long will you be gone?" "Only a few days." she smiles, "Don't worry, you won't even miss me." "Not possible Ky. You know I wouldn't have to miss you if I went too. Or at least you wouldn't go by yourself." "Lo, you know you don't have much say in that matter, I'll be fine." Kylie reminds him. "Fine." he gives in. "Alright." she says, "I'm just going to grab my bag and go then." "Will you call me when you get there?" he calls into her room. Kylie walks back out, "I'll try." "Alright." he says disappointed, "I'll see you." "Come here!" Kylie laughs putting her bag down, "Kiss. Hug. I love you." "Love you." he replies. With that Kylie leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Liz." Jason greets her. "Jase! Hey come in." she says leading him into her studio, "What are you doing here?" Jason sits down, "I just broke up with Courtney." "How'd it go?" Elizabeth asks, unsure of what to say though inside she was screaming with happiness. "Not as well as I'd hoped. She started complaining about Kylie and I kind of lost it." Jason admits, "But I think she'll be gone when I get back. Or I hope she will be." "Back?" Liz repeats, "From where?" "Kylie is going to Paris, I want to see what she's up to, so I'm going too." Jason tells her. "Does she know you're going?" Elizabeth continues. Jason looks at her. "Of course she doesn't." Liz answers herself, "How long will you be gone?" "I'm not sure." Jason says standing up, and pulling Elizabeth up beside him, "But you'll be the first one I see when I get back. I promise." "Okay, bye Jason." Jason kisses her and leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kylie sits on the rail above the docks thinking, when someone comes up behind her. "Don't fall!" comes Dillon's voice. "Wasn't going to, much to your dismay I'm sure." she fires back. "What are doing here?" Dillon asks leaning on the rail next to her, "I would have thought you were off making someone else's life hell." "Aww…but I'm about to make yours so much better." Kylie tells him. "What you're leaving?" he jokes. Kylie turns to look at him. "You are leaving." he continues, "Why? Where?" "Oh are you going to miss me?" Kylie laughs. "Just wondering." he recovers calmly. "If you must know I'm going to Paris. I've got something--someone I need to see." she says, "Don't worry, I'll be back in no time." "Oh goody." Dillon relents sarcastically. The two let a few minutes go by. "Aren't you cold?" Dillon asks, noting her absence of a coat. "A little." Kylie tells him. "Do you uh-- Do you want my coat?" he offers, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Got one." she laughs holding up a leather jacket. "Oh okay." Dillon says, "Good." "Thanks anyway." she tells him whole heartedly, "I should probably get going." Kylie swings back over the rail a little to quickly and stumbles. Dillon catches her before she hits the ground. "Are you okay?" he laughs still holding on to her. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Kylie picks up her jacket and walks down the stairs. "Hey Dillon!" she turns around to call back to him. "Yeah?" Dillon replies staring at her. "Nice catch." Kylie says and walks off again. Dillon waits until she is out of earshot, "No problem." he whispers, smiling after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Alcazar! You ready?" the pilot calls. Kylie runs up the stairs to the plane. "Yeah let's go." she tells him, taking her seat. "Alright, Paris?" he asks. "Paris she repeats. The pilot walks into the cockpit and the plane begins to take off, but not before Kylie sees Jason boarding an almost identical jet. "Poor Jason." she says bitterly, "Aren't you in for a rude awakening."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jason, you all set to go?" Francis asks him. "Yeah." Jason replies, "Let's just get out of here." "Paris?" Francis checks. Jason nods his head in confirmation, "Paris." Jason leans his head back as the plane takes off, "What the hell is going on with you Kylie?"  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore 


End file.
